Rubus hybrid
xe2x80x98Sleeping Beautyxe2x80x99
This invention relates to a new cultivar of blackberry called xe2x80x98Sleeping Beautyxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was developed from hybridization of the unpatented female cultivar xe2x80x98Brazosxe2x80x99 with the unpatented male cultivar xe2x80x98Hull Thornlessxe2x80x99. The parents were crossed in Spring 1991 whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1992. The new cultivar was selected in 1994 for its early fruiting period and large fruit size. The cultivar has been asexually propagated, and reproduced true to type plants by in vitro shoot tip culture.
The present invention provides a new and distinct blackberry cultivar named xe2x80x98Sleeping Beautyxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Rubus L. subgenus Rubus. The variety is described as a complex Rubus hybrid. It can be characterized as an erect tetraploid with considerable R. allegheniensis background with other species such as R. trivalis, R. argutus, R. ulmifolius, and R. procerus also appearing in its background. The new cultivar produces a floricane crop which begins in mid-May and continues until mid-August. The new blackberry variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Table 1. In particular, the new cultivar is distinguished by its large fruit, low chill requirement and long fruiting period. Yield of the new cultivar is moderate to high when compared to many other varieties. There have been no observed plant or fruit diseases and no observed pest resistance or susceptibility. The variety has been developed for fresh market shipping use, and has performed well in coast-to-coast shipping tests and held up well after cold storage at 34 degrees Fahrenheit for periods of up to ten days.
The variety that we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Sleeping Beautyxe2x80x99 from those known to us is xe2x80x98Brazosxe2x80x99, an unpatented variety. xe2x80x98Sleeping Beautyxe2x80x99 is particularly different from xe2x80x98Brazosxe2x80x99 by having firmer, less acidic fruit and by being slightly smaller in size.